I know those eyes by roomfishing
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Sete anos após o desaparecimento de Sasuke, Sakura tornou-se uma ninja médica. A kunoichi sai em uma missão de assassinato ANBU e seus objetivos e sentimentos acabam sendo postos em cheque ao deparar-se com situações mal resolvidas de seu passado. SasuSaku, UA, Projeto 2013


**N/T: **_Ok ok, antes que venham trezentos coments dizendo "Hime, sua louca, outra fic nova?", já me justifico: sim. Louca. risos_

_Mas fiquem de boa que essa (e as demais fics que postarei essa semana), serão **projetos furutros**, ok.  
_

_Devo estar postando uma série de "primeiros cpts" das fics que pretendo trabalhar em **2013**.  
_

_Então, fiquem de boa, porque devo **priorizar** as postagens de OBHandHH, BTS, Em Nove Dias, Frozen, MPB e Feeling You, ok ;D  
_

_(as novas fics terão somente att eventuais até que as **antigas** estejam totalmente postadas, certo?)  
_

* * *

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária da fic: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ 28 cpts  
_

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Aventura_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__roomfishing_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Dedicatória: **_Para Millady. florzinha que parece ter transmissao de pensamento comigo e advinhou qual fic eu ia postar essa semana =))  
_

_**Sinopse: **Sete anos após o desaparecimento de Sasuke, Sakura tornou-se uma ninja médica. A kunoichi sai em uma missão de assassinato ANBU e seus objetivos e sentimentos acabam sendo postos em cheque ao deparar-se com situações mal resolvidas de seu passado. __[SasuSaku, UA]_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I know those eyes**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A porta se fechou atrás de si.

Sakura segurou a pasta em uma mão e desceu o longo corredor, dando um ocasional "Olá" e dando um bom dia para sua parceira kunoichi. Suspirou quando deu um tempo a si mesma para desfrutar de uma rápida xícara de café.

Para Haruno Sakura, este dia era como outro qualquer.

Bocejou ao servir-se de um pouco de creme e leite.

_Sim, até mesmo o café é tão barato como sempre,_ disse a si mesma.

Acabara de receber uma missão de Tsunade-sama para servir como ninja-médica em uma dessas missões ANBU. Quase poderia realizar tais tarefas durante o sono. O tempo parece ter passado tão rapidamente, a época em que era uma chorona inútil definitivamente ficara para trás. Embora seu nível de habilidade ainda não poderia comparar-se a de seus antigos companheiros, Sakura encontrou sua vocação na medicina e tornou-se uma médica valiosa tanto em campo quanto no auxilio à sua equipe. Tsunade constantemente relembrava aos ninjas médicos antes de suas missões para manter sua sanidade e julgamento quando a todo tempo você estaria sendo posto à prova de suas emoções. Sorte para Sakura e sua carreira, por ela ser bastante sangue-frio atualemnte. Suas metas sempre foram claras, as quais envolviam sua carreira e ao tratamento daqueles que necessitavam de sua ajuda. Nunca ficara tão envolvida com as tarefa em si, e, claro, nunca se envolvia com os membros de sua equipe. Sem faces, sem nomes, tudo acabara sendo mais fácil dessa forma. Eles eram apenas corpos e feridas. Bom, até que fazia sentido.

Sakura preguiçosamente abriu a pasta que carregava ao tomar mais um gole de seu café, mas logo se cansou de ler o conteudo da missão.

_São tudo a mesma coisa de qualquer maneira._

Fechou a pasta novamente e olhou para a máquina de café.

_Tsunade-sama disse três horas, certo?_ _Hmm ..._

Sakura deixou o salão de forma mecanica e deixou o escritório principal, derramando a metade final de seu café em um bebedouro que encontrara pelo caminho.

O sol brilhava às 8 horas da manhã e Sakura espreguiçou-se dolorosamente ao caminhar de volta a seu apartamento. Passou pelo Ichiraku Ramen no caminho de volta, sorrindo à lembrança da obsessão de Naruto por miso-ramen. Em seguida, a boca de Sakura ficou tensa e as sobrancelhas franziram ligeiramente.

_Naruto ... é melhor ter cuidado nessa missão!_

Estava um pouco preocupada. Ele já havia se formado jounin, um dos melhores da Vila, e como tal, constantemente embarcava em missões malucas de classe S. Naruto sempre curtia o desafio, mas durante os breves períodos que estava em casa, Sakura podia notar a fadiga marcada no rosto do rapaz. Talvez fosse um teste de Tsunade – pois já havia rumores dela estar pensando em nomeá-lo para o cargo de Sexto Kage em breve. Naruto provavelmente sentiu que precisava provar a si mesmo para o trabalho.

Ela sentia falta dele, o loiro partira já fazia quase um mês. Ao longo dos anos, Naruto havia acalmado sua natureza hiperativa, deixado sua paixão tola por ela de lado e se tornado um belo rapaz, mas ela sempre o viu como o ninja forte, carinhoso e determinado. Eles eram amigos, melhores amigos, mas apenas amigos. Seu relacionamento era confortável do jeito que era.

Sakura chegou à familiar loja de flores Yamanaka.

- Ah! Sakura, um pouco atrasada hoje? - uma voz amiga a chamou por atrás do balcão.

- Ohaiyo, Ino. Eu tive que parar e pegar meus documentos de missão que Tsunade-sama me deu esta manhã. Você estava preocupada comigo? - Sakura sorriu para sua antiga rival, mas agora uma boa amiga. Não havia nenhuma razão para competir pelo amor de Sasuke, especialmente desde que ...

- Haha, eu pensei que talvez você tivesse herdado o desrespeito à pontualidade de seu ex-sensei! - Ino retrucou presunçosamente. Era para ser uma piada, mas não era engraçado e ela percebeu isso imediatamente. Ino olhou para baixo, afastando azuis dos verdes de Sakura e murmurou: - Desculpe.

Sakura forçou um sorriso e disse: - Está tudo bem, Ino. Já se passaram dois anos.

Ino balançou a cabeça. - Não importa. Eu realmente sinto muito, Sakura, eu não deveria ter -

Sakura acenou e interrompeu-a, dizendo: - Esqueça. Então você conseguiu algumas flores novas pra hoje?

Ino suspirou e disse: - Sim, estão do lado direito. - E desceu do banquinho e levou Sakura até o local.

E teve uma idéia quando se abaixou para pegar as flores que Sakura sempre costumava comprar. - Sabe, hoje eles estão em casa!

Sakura riu surpresa, - De jeito nenhum, Ino! Está tudo bem!

Quando Sakura enfiou a mão no bolso, Ino retrucou. - Esqueça! Eu não vou aceitar seu dinheiro!

Sakura começou, - se se trata de ...

Ino disse, - Por favor, Sakura. Você é tão teimosa, basta deixar pra lá! Acho que você tem um lugar pra ir agora...

Sakura suspirou e aceitou o buquê das mãos de Ino, - Sim, eu tenho. Espero voltar da minha missão antes que essas aqui murchem.

Ino sorriu e Sakura deu-lhe um abraço. - Boa sorte e não faça nada estúpido como se matar, hein.

Sakura riu e retrucou. - Eu prometo que não vou. Não é nada que eu não tenha feito antes. - E fez uma pausa. - Obrigada, Ino. Te vejo em breve ok?

Ino esfregou o braço da amiga carinhosamente. - Tudo bem! Cuide-se, viu.

Sakura acenou um adeus e deixou a loja de flores.

_Só falta mais uma coisa a fazer antes de começar a arrumar as coisas._

_Desculpe, Kakashi-sensei, estas flores terão de durar por algum tempo._

_**. . Continua . .**_

* * *

_**N/T**: _

_Flores, está aí o início de uma das fics com as quais pretendo trabalhar em 2013  
_

_(devo estar att somente daqui uns meses essas fanfics novas ok, afinal, vcs querem ver o final das demais logo, ne =D)  
_

_. .  
_

_Portanto, se vc quer acompanhar esse fic, deixe-a no seu **follow this story** para ser avisada de quando ela irá continuar, ok ;D  
_

_.  
_

_Amores, hoje ainda estarei pondo online mais algumas fics novas (no mesmo esquema dessa)**  
**_


End file.
